Litorie Town
Litorie Town is situated in the western part of the Maloni region. It is where the protagonists of the Generation I games Pokémon Quartz and Amethyst and his or her rivals Jaiden/Jay and Matthew start their journeys, as well as serving as their hometown. Professor Waratah's laboratory is located on the outskirts of the town, near Maloni Route 1. She says this is so she can study the Pokémon. Map description This quiet town on the coast is quite popular with Pokémon lovers. Slogan A town for future champions. (Japanese: 将来のチャンピオンのための町。) Places of interest Player's house The player's house is located to the north of the town and is where the player lives before beginning their journey. The player's mother, Carol, lives here. The player meets their rivals here. There are two stories in the house, the lower being a living room and kitchen area and the upper being the player's bedroom and a bathroom. The player's bedroom contains a Nintendo Switch in its dock connected to a television and a Pro Controller, a bean bag and a PC. Once the player has entered the Hall of Fame, the outside of the house reads 'The house of a champion'. In Quartz 2 and Amethyst 2, the mother mistakes the player for her own child, before correcting herself. The Nintendo Switch in the bedroom is not in the dock, however the dock is still there. Jaiden/Jay's house Jaiden/Jay's house is located to the left of the player's house. The house is home to Lisa (their mother) and, once the player has visited Ningrey City, Vincent. Like the player's house, the upstairs contains a bedroom and a bathroom, however the bedroom contains a shelf full of books and video games, along with a Nintendo 3DS. A bed is also located in the southeast of the bedroom. Depending on the rival chosen, the duvet is either white or lilac. In Quartz 2 and Amethyst 2, the bedroom is largely the same, with a major difference being that the 3DS is not there. Their parents continue to reside in their house. Matthew's house Matthew's house is located to the right of the player's house. The house is home to his mother and father. In this house, there is not a bathroom, with the entire upper floor being Matthew's room. Matthew's room contains a large, flat screen TV and a large, mahogany bookshelf. The duvet on Matthew's bed is navy blue with a yellow pattern, and a small chest of drawers is located by it. In Quartz 2 and Amethyst 2, his parents continue to reside in their house, and reminisce about how far he has come. Professor Waratah's lab Professor Waratah's lab lies in the southwest of Litorie Town. It is where the player, Jaiden/Jay and Matthew receive their Starter Pokémon and the Pokédex. When she is spoken to, Professor Waratah evaluates the player's Pokédex and gives items depending on the amount of Pokémon in it. Her Walnaby is usually in its Poké Ball, however depending on the day of the week it is sometimes out of it. The Punctunny that Professor Waratah caught in the capture tutorial is sometimes seen interacting with it. In Quartz 2 and Amethyst 2, her Walnaby has evolved into a KangreatQ2/IntreavooA2 and her Punctunny has evolved into Scarebit. While she allows Kangreat/Intreavoo to wander in her lab, she does not trust Scarebit so is kept in a yard by the lab. Demographics The population of Litorie Town is 11, not including the player and their rivals. In the stories Litorie Town appears in Quartz—Exitimu and Jaiden and Amethyst—Prasidimu and Jay as the hometown of Jay, Jaiden and Matthew. It first appears in ''The Most Important Decision'', and as of ''Enter, Team Nitro'' it has not made another appearance. Pokémon Pokémon Quartz and Amethyst Trivia Name origins